The objective of the Core Grant for Vision Research are: (1) to increase knowledge concerning normal vision; (2) to apply this knowledge to the preservation and restoration of human vision. To achieve these overall scientific goals, a multidisciplinary research program has been developed. Related to the eye and vision, this program consists of the following major basic science and clinical research components: Molecular Biology, Biophysics, Electrophysiology, Microbiology and Immunology, Ophthalmic Pathology, Ophthalmology-Retina and Lens Disease Research, Pediatric Ophthalmology Research, AIDS-related Eye Disease Research, and Vision-related Genetic Disorders. Appropriately interrelated, the major components of this program apply wide spectrum of laboratory and clinical methods of investigation to an extensive array of research projects. The Jules Stein Eye Institute Vision Research Center consist of 13 Principal Investigators with 12 active R01 grants, 2 R01 grants pending, as well as 2U10 grants. Support is requested for the following Core Modules: 9001 Biochemistry; 9002 Molecular Biology; 9003 Electron Microscopy. Photography; and 9004 Machine Shop. These Core facilities provide the backbone support for each individual investigator and are essential to the success of each project. The Core facilities and Core support are instrumental in fostering collaboration among the Institute members and with scientists in other institutions worldwide.